A Gingerbread Christmas
by Wordmaster15
Summary: With all of his other friends busy Phineas spends Christmas Eve with Adyson.


Phineas and the gang were enjoying some hot chocolate in the Flynn Fletcher's kitchen. "Well do you guys want to do today", asks Phineas? Everybody looked at each other and shook their heads in disappointment that they wouldn't be able to join Phineas. "I have something to do with my Family", replies Isabella. "Yeah my mom is taking me and Baljeet Christmas tree shopping", replies Buford. "Well okay", says Phineas. "What about Ferb", asked Isabella? "Dad, wanted Ferb to help out at the antique store today", says Phineas. Phineas gets up from the table and walks up the stairs to his room. He enters his room and closes the door behind him. He lies on his bed and says, "I guess I will spend the day alone." "With it being Christmas Eve mom is cooking, and my friends are busy with their families", says Phineas to himself. Meanwhile there is a knock at the door downstairs. Mrs. Flynn Fletcher answers the door to find Adyson standing there. "Well come on in Adyson", says Mrs. Flynn Fletcher. Adyson enters the Flynn Fletcher's home and asks, "Is Phineas here." "Yeah the whole gang is here", replies Mrs. Flynn Fletcher. "They're all in the kitchen", says Mrs. Flynn Fletcher. "Thank you ma'am", says Adyson. Adyson walks into the kitchen.

Merry Christmas everyone, says Adyson. Merry Christmas, says everybody in unison. Adyson sits at the table with everyone and notices that Phineas or Ferb isn't there. Mrs. Flynn Fletcher gives Adyson some hot chocolate. "Thank you ma'am", says Adyson. "Where is Phineas and Ferb", asks Adyson? "Well Ferb is with his dad, and Phineas is upstairs", replies Isabella. Adyson gets up from the table, and slips away without anyone seeing her. She walks upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's room, and knocks on the door. "Come on in", yells Phineas from the bed. Adyson enters the room, and says, "I can see you aren't very happy." "Yeah everybody has plans", says Phineas. "Would you like to spend the day with me", asks Adyson? Phineas rises up off the bed, and looks at her. "You mean you don't have anything else to do", asks Phineas? "Nope, I don't have anything else do", replies Adyson. Phineas gets off the bed and walks over to her, and says, "I would love to spend the day with you." "Okay what were you thinking about doing today", asks Adyson. "Well I thought about building a life size gingerbread house", replies Phineas. "Well I have an easy bake oven if that helps", says Adyson. "That is perfect", says Phineas. "You run and get that while I get the ingredients around", says Phineas. "Okay be back in a little bit", says Adyson as she runs down the stairs and out the front door.

Phineas walks down the stairs with a big smile on his face. He walks into the kitchen, and asks, "Mom do you have the ingredients for gingerbread?" "We sure do Phineas", replies Mrs. Flynn Fletcher. "Here you go Phineas", says Mrs. Flynn Fletcher as she hands him the ingredients for gingerbread. He sits the stuff on the table and puts his coat on. After putting his coat on he grabs the stuff, and heads for the backyard. When he gets out to the backyard Adyson is waiting for him with her easy bake oven. Adyson also has a big bowl with her to mix the ingredients in. Phineas and Adyson mix the ingredients together then hit the bowl of ingredients with the megasizer. They begin by making the foundation of their gingerbread house. Once that's done they start on the walls. Once they have the walls made they put them up in their proper place. Phineas mixes some more ingredients to make the roof then megasizes them. Adyson helps Phineas lay the roof and put it together. Using a megasized tube of icing they go around the tops of the walls. They then gently hoist the roof up and place it on top of the walls. After they decorate the house with icing and Christmas decorations they proceed inside the gingerbread house.

Once inside the gingerbread house they begin building gingerbread furniture. After making two rocking chairs, a table, six chairs to go with the table, and a fireplace. They have a seat in their gingerbread furniture. "Wow, Phineas this is a beautiful gingerbread house", says Adyson. "Well I can't take all the credit", says Phineas. "Merry Christmas Phineas", says Adyson. "Merry Christmas Adyson", says Phineas. Phineas and Adyson lean forward and kiss under the mistletoe. Adyson auburn hair looked like it was frosted from being out in the snow. Her eyes glowed in the light of the fire. Phineas sat there thinking that Adyson was a really pretty girl. He that Isabella is the one after him, but he would rather have Adyson any day of the week. "Well I think we better go inside, and get some more hot chocolate", says Phineas. "That sounds like a plan", says Adyson. They leave their beautiful gingerbread house, and walk indoors to have hot chocolate. Mrs. Flynn Fletcher serves them both a cup of hot chocolate. As she notices that Phineas and Adyson make a cute couple. She's watches them as they sit there at table talking to each other like they were made for each other.

Finally it becomes eight o'clock and Adyson says, "I have to get home." "I will walk you home", says Phineas. They get up from the table, and Phineas tells his mom I will be back. "I have to walk Adyson home", says Phineas. Mrs. Flynn Fletcher nods her head and smiles a big grin. Adyson sees this and her cheeks turn red. That's when Phineas takes a hold of her hand, and they walk out the door together. Phineas is walking Adyson home when she stops him. "Hey I think your mom thinks were a cute couple", says Adyson. "Yeah well that's cool", says Phineas. Getting Phineas to admit his feelings was like pulling teeth, and Adyson didn't have the patients for it. After he gets her home she grabs him and kisses him one final time. Phineas stands there for a minute taking what just happen and says, "Good night Adyson." "Good night Phineas", says Adyson giggling.


End file.
